Un amour de secret
by Misukya
Summary: Voici une histoire entre Joker et Beast :D Et si tout c'étais passé différement. Et si tout ce qui arriverait à Londres ne se passerait pas. Je vous laisse découvrir ;) bonne lecture ! (les chapitres sont parfois très courts)
1. Chapter 1

**UN AMOUR DE SECRET**

 _Et si tout s'étais passé différement. Et si tout ce qui arriverait à Londres ne se passerait pas._  
 _Tout se déroule deux villes avant Londres. Ile ne connaissent donc pas Ciel, ni Sebastian._

Le spectacle venait de se terminer. Joker étais épuiser plus que d'habitude. Lors de la représentation Wendy étais tomber il avait dû l'emmener à l'infirmerie et il s'était inquiéter, mais heureusement elle n'avait rien de grave. Il faisait nuit il décida de sortir se balader pour soufller un coup. Il marcha le long des allées, airant sans but précis. Il vu alors une ombre, curieux il s'appprocha.

\- Beast ?  
\- J-Joker ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?  
\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, grogna-t-il.  
\- Je... Je prenais l'air.  
\- Je deteste les mensonges.

Il la dévisagea et partit, sous le regard de le jeune femme paniquée. Mais que cachait-elle. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire du temps qu'elle ne nuisait pas à la troupe. Il retourna à sa tente et se coucha.  
Le lendemain. Le jeune homme avait mal dormit, il regrettais la façon dont il avait parler à son ami et décida d'aller s'excuser. Il l'as chercha partout dans la camp mais elle étais introuvable. Il la chercherais après avoir mangé. Il rejoignit Dagger, Snake, Wendy et Peter à table.

\- Bonjour tout le monde.  
\- Bonjour, disent-ils tous en coeur.  
\- Ca va mieux Wendy ?  
\- Bof, j'ai un plâtre, soupira-elle avec tristesse.  
\- T'inquiète pas tu vas te rétablir, sourit Peter.  
\- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiete Joker s'inquièta Emily, dit Snake.  
\- J'ai chercher Beast parrtout mais je ne l'est pas trouvé.  
\- Personne ne la vue depuis hier, réfléchit Dagger.  
\- Hmm j'èspere qu'elle n'as rien, je vais continuer de la chercher, a plus.  
\- A plus, sortirent-ils tous en même temsp.

Joker sortit faire un tour dans la ville, peut être qu'elle s'y étais réfugiée. Quel idiot il faisait, s'étais sûrement sa faute. Il espérais qu'elle n'avait rien, il s'inquiétais quand même pour elle, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle essayait de cacher. Il tourna en rond dans la ville pendant des heures avant de rentrer desespérer. Lorsqu'il rentra Dagger coura vers lui.

\- Joker ! Beast est rentrée !  
\- Quoi elle est ou ?!  
\- Elle veut te voir elle est dans ta tente.  
\- Merci.

Il couru le plus vite qu'il pu. Il entra en trombe dans sa tente et chercha la jeune femme des yeux. Elle n'étais pas là. Il vit une feuille sur son lit, il commença à la lire.

 _Mon cher Joker,_

 _Je ne peux plus rester ici, je ne veux plus vivre comme ça, j'espère que tu comprendra. Je te laisse annoncer mon départ aux autres._  
 _Je t'aime._

 _Beast_

Le jeune homme fut annéanti. Pourquoi.. Pourquoi était-elle partis. Pourquoi était-elle revenus juste pour lui faire ce mot. Il ne comprenait pas. Les larmes aux yeux il courut. Il demandais à chaque personne qu'il croisait si ils avaient vu la jeune femme, mais personne ne l'avait vu ses dernières heures. Il sortit paniqér dans la ville en criant le nom de Beast. Tout étais de sa faute. Il fut rattraper par Dagger. Il le prit par les épaules et le secoua.

\- Reprend toi bon sang !  
\- Beast.. Beast.. c'est ma faute.., commença-t-il pleurer.  
\- Ne dis pas ça.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu en sait..  
\- Elle me l'as dit, tu n'est pas le seul fautif..  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui, rentrons il se fait tard.

Joker suivis le jeune homme. Il étais fatigué d'avoir couru partout mais il allait sûrement avoir une explication. Il arrivèrent au camp. Dagger emmena son ami dans sa tente.

\- Dit Dagger pourquoi elle est partit.. ?

 **A SUIVRE...**


	2. Chapter 2

Joker suivis le jeune homme. Il était fatigué d'avoir couru partout mais il allait sûrement avoir une explication. Il arrivèrent au camp. Dagger emmena son ami dans sa tente.

\- Dit Dagger pourquoi elle est partit.. ?  
\- Tu sais... Ces enfants... Beast n'aimait pas qu'on les kidnappent et surtout qu'on tuent des personnes innocentes...  
\- Mais nous le devons pour père.  
\- Il est vrai que cet homme nous as aider mais je pense pas qu'il en vaille la peine.  
\- Comment ose-tu dire ça !  
\- C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça, tu as toujours été aveugle, s'indigna le lanceur de couteaux.  
\- Tu m'énerve !  
\- Accepte le, Beast avait un trop grand coeur pour supporter ça, et toi... Et toi tu ne lui rendais pas la tâche facile, tu l'as fait tellement souffrir !

Doll qui passait par là entendit la dispute des deux hommes et décida de s'y méler sans réfléchir pour les calmer.

\- Les garçons je vous en prie arêter, supplia-t-elle.  
\- Doll explique lui.  
\- Pour Beast ?  
\- Ne prononcez pas son nom..., rageat Joker.  
\- Dagger laisse le tranquille un peu, ce n'est pas facile à avaler pour lui.  
\- Comment as tu pu renier ses sentiments, elle t'aimais !

Il le regarda les larmes aux yeux et partis en sanglot. Il adorait son ami mais il faisait soufrir celle qu'il aimait secrètement et ne pouvait le supporter. Au final Joker ne savait pas ou elle étais partit et ne savais plus quoi penser. Elle l'aimait mais lui l'aimait-il.

\- Doll pourait tu me laisser seul s'il te plaît.  
\- Hm.. D'accord ne te surmene pas trop, sa ira elle reviendra.

Il se tu. Doll sortit et lui se jeta terre en frappant les poings à terre. Il detestait cette situation. Mais pour l'instant il était surtout fatigué, il décida d'aller se coucher.  
Du côté de Dagger. Il courru aussi loin qu'il le pu. Au bout d'un moment il s'aretta et resorti tout le chagrin qu'il avait en lui. Il aimait Beast depuis des années, mais n'avait jamais osez lui dire. C'était son confident il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Elle souffrait, et lui n'avait rien pu faire. Quel idiot. Une heure s'écoula avant qu'il ne rentre enfin calmer. Il n'en voudrait pas à Joker. Beast ne voudrait pas ça.  
Les deux hommes se levèrent le lendemain enfin calmer. Dagger parti chercher son ami, pour expliquer ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire la nuit précédente. Il trouva Joker à côté du grand chapitaux.

\- Salut Joker ! Dit je m'excuse pour hier je me suis emporter, s'excusa-t-il.  
\- Pas de problème je me suis emporter aussi, j'ai l'esprit en place maintenant, merci.  
\- Beast est partie avant que tu n'arrive et que je te prèvienne.  
\- Comment as-tu pu.. Ou est-elle partie?  
\- Bonne question, mais ne t'inquiète pas elle reviendra pas besoin que tu aille la chercher, je te laisse je dois y aller.

Sur ce il partit, laissant Joker en plan. Il paraissait louche pourquoi lui avit-il menti. Il alla mener son enquête. Il partit fouiller la tente de la jeune femme à la recherche d'indices. Lorsque qu'il rentra, Jumbo était à l'intérieur.

\- Jumbo qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? surpris le jeune homme.  
\- Ha tiens Joker ! Je heu.. suis venu nettoyer sa tente, rigola-t-il.  
\- Mouais.. Tu peux me laisser, je vais le faire à ta place.  
\- Mais heu... D'accord.

Joker lui fit un sourire avant de le laisser sortir. Ils étaient vraiment bizarres ces deux là. Il se lança et fouilla partout. Rien. Rien de rien. Aucun indice nul part. Une idée lui vint. Il n'étais pas aller voir la ou il l'avait vu la dernière fois. Il lui avait parler à côté des douches. Il s'y rendit. Il inspecta tout autour. Encore rien. Il rentra dans les douches mais ne tarda pas pretextant chercher Snake pour ne pas paraître louche. Lorsqu'il sortit il apperçu une ombre qui s'échappa. Tout parraissait étrange. Trop étrange. Beast qui disparait, Dagger qui lui avait dit qu'elle l'attandait et qui dit qu'elle se rend à l'orphelinat, Jumbo qui étais dans la tente de la dresseuse. Il se méfiait de ses propres compagnons à présent. Le seul moyen de savoir était de se rendre à l'orphelina. Il alla apprêter un cheval. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il traversa le camp. Alors qu'il allait sortir il entendit un hurlement. Il descendit de son cheval et alla voir. Peter étais par terre et se pliait de douleur en tenant son bras.

\- Peter ! Ca va ?!  
\- J'ai glisser et me suis fais mal !  
\- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie !

Il le pris dans ses bras et l'emmena. Il entra dans l'infirmerie.

\- Le docteur n'est pas là ?  
\- Tu as oublier il est partit chez le baron, rapella Peter.  
\- Je vais essayer de m'occuper de toi.  
\- D'accord.  
\- ..., le pseudo docteur étais trop concentré pour s'occuper de la conversation.  
\- Dit Joker tu allais partir ?  
\- Hm... Oui, j'allais chercher Beast.  
\- On n'as déjà plus Beast, ni Wendy pour assurer le spectacle et tu allais partir en plus..  
\- Désolé je n'y avait pas penser... Voilà le bandage est finis.  
\- Merci. Tu sait Beast peut se gèrer sans toi, mais pas la troupe.  
\- Hm..

Peter secoua son bras puis repartit. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas totalement tort la troupe ne pouvait pas se gérer sans lui. Mais autre chose lui trottais dans la tête. Il ne l'avait pas fait remarquer mais il avait bien vu que Peter n'avait rien. Pourquoi avoir fait semblant. Pourquoi le docteur s'étais absenter c'était rare. Et il avait l'impression que tout le monde l'empêchais d'aller chercher Beast. Pourquoi. En avaient-ils rien à faire d'elle ou cachaient-ils autre chose.

 **A SUIVRE...**


	3. Chapter 3

Puisque tout le monde avait l'intention de ce liguer contre lui. Il partit en cachette. Il se dirigea vers la ville et alla emprunter un cheval, si il serait partit du camp avec un cheval, il se serais fait repèrer. Il partit, l'orphelina se trouvait à plusieurs heures d'ici.  
Du côté de la troupe personne ne se doutais de rien.  
Joker dû s'arrêter à une auberge. Il faisait nuit, il étais fatigué et s'était la seule auberge qu'il avait vu dans les environs. Il entra alors dans une batisse à l'allure étrange. Elle étais violette avec un toit un jaune. A l'intèrieur, sceptique il demanda au vieil homme qui était l'aubergiste une chambre.

\- Bonjour auriez vous une chambre de libre ?  
\- T'es pas du coin toi. Ouais j'en est une tiens, il lui donna une clé.  
\- Merci.  
\- Dites vous faites partit d'un cirque ?  
\- Euh oui. Pourquoi ?  
\- Il ya 3 jours une femme est venue ici elle avait une drôle d'allure comme vous.  
\- Portait-elle un habit noir aver des bas résilles et un fouet, et avait-elle des cheveux noirs bouclés ?!  
\- Ouai. Vous la connaissez ?  
\- Oui, c'est... une amie. Vous savez ou elle est partie ?  
\- Elle m'as parler d'un orphelinat et d'un certain baron.  
\- Hum... merci.  
\- Pas de quoi.

Il monta dans sa chambre. Elle étais pas très propre mais elle suffirait. En attendant il savait que Beast étais passée ici, il avait eu de la chance qu'elle est parler à l'aubergiste. Mais pourquoi avoir parler de l'orphelinat et du baron. Et puis il irait à l'orphelinat il y avait des chances qu'elle est essayée de s'y réfugier.  
Il passa la nuit là bas et partit dès l'aube. La route fût longue. Il arriva au village qui bordait l'orphelinat au bout de 6 heures. Il laissa son cheval là bas et pris la décision de monter à pied. Lorsque qu'il arriva sur les lieux il vit avec stupeur les décombres qu'étais devenus son ancienne maison. Pourquoi ètait-elle comme ça. Il tomba à terre les larmes aux yeux en tenant son coeur. Cette vue lui avait fait un choc. Il se remémora tout les souvenirs qu'il avait eu ici. Ceux avec ses amis et surtout ceux avec Beast. Elle lui manquait énormément. Mais elle n'étais pas ici. Leur père leur avait menti depuis combien de temps. Ses soit disant enfant qui vivent ici, il n'étais qu'une invention. Ce baron s'était servi d'eux. Etait-il le seul au courant. Alors que le jeune homme étais au plus mal, il senti une main sur son épaule.

\- Joker c'est bien toi ?

Joker se retourna. L'homme qui étais en face de lui il le connaissait bien.

\- Grand père !

Il sauta dans ses bras en pleure. La tristesse l'avait gagner. Ce vieil homme était celui qui s'occupait de l'orphelinat, il étais comme sa famille.

\- Sa fait bien 7 ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Comme tu as grandis, sourit-il.  
\- Oui...  
\- Mais dit moi pourquoi pleure-tu ?  
\- Cet orphelinat... depuis quand... est-il comme ça... ?  
\- 1 an après votre départ le baron la faite détruire. Il m'avais dit que vous étiez au courant.  
\- Le salaud... il nous as menti...  
\- Hum... Sans être indiscret il ya bien une raison à ta visite non ?  
\- Beast a disparu et... je la cherche.  
\- Beast ? Je l'est vu il ya 3 semaines.  
\- Quoi ! Elle est venue ici ! Ca veut dire qu'elle...  
\- Oui elle a vu l'orphelinat, le coupa l'homme.  
\- Comment a-t-elle réagit ?  
\- Elle s'est mise a pleurer et a insulter "votre père" de tout les noms.  
\- Je... Je dois y aller merci pour tout.  
\- Derien j'espére que tu reviendras me rendre visite.  
\- Bien sur.

Il sourit au vieil homme et partit. Que faire maintenant. Beast savait ce qu'il se passait. Devait-il rentrer ou allez voir le baron. Et surtout ou etait-elle à présent, et que faisait-elle surtout. Il s'en voulait. Tous ces enfants kidnapper pour une personne qu'il leur mentais depuis le début. Ils avaient été tellement idiots. Il allait rentrer et en discuter avec les autres. Peut être qu'ils étaient au courant de ça, même si il le cachait. Il pris son cheval et traversa l'Angleterre pour se rendre à la prochaine ville ou le cirque s'était déplacé pendant son voyage.

 **A SUIVRE...**


	4. Chapter 4

Joker rentra au cirque. A peine arrivé ses amis lui foncèrent dessus.

\- T'était ou ?!  
\- Ca va pas de partir comme ça !  
\- Ne le refait pllus jamais !

Il se faisait complètement harceler.

\- Du calme tout le monde !  
\- ..., tout le monde se tu.  
\- Vous vous êtes bien débrouillés sans moi ?  
\- Heureusement, souffla Doll.

Il avaient l'air énerver contre Joker.

\- Dites moi plutôt vous étiez au courant ?  
\- Pour l'orphelinat non, répondit Wendy.  
\- Je n'est jamais parler de l'orphelinat... Dîtes moi plutôt ce qu'il se passe !  
\- Eh bien..., renchérit Dagger.

Ils se fixèrent tous. Devaient-ils le dire ou pas.

\- Allez !, rageat le jeune homme.  
\- C'est Beast qui nous apprît pour l'orphelinat, sortit Peter.  
\- Et ensuite ?  
\- Rien, rajouta Jumbo.  
\- Ne me mentez pas.  
\- N'en veux pas Beast dit Emily, sortit Snake.  
\- Pourquoi lui en vouloir ?  
\- C'est à dire que...

La troupe paraissait très stresser.

\- Quoi... Je veux savoir, ça à l'air grave...  
\- On ne peut pas te dire, s'attrista Wendy.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Tout ce que l'on peut te dire c'est pour ton bien.  
\- Mais ou est-elle à la fin ?!

Il surpris ces compagnons. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas dire. Pas maintenant. Tout n'étaient pas terminer.

\- Je vous faisait confiance...  
\- Nous l'avons promis à Beast, se justifia Jumbo.  
\- Vous l'avez laissée partir...  
\- C'était son choix, même si on étaient pas contre on ne voulaient pas non plus, renchérit le lanceur de couteaux.  
\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe à la fin...  
\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, dit Peter.

Ils repartirent tous, laissant seul le pauvre jeune homme. Ils lui avait mentit. Pourquoi ils ne voulait rien dire. Tout tournait dans sa tête. Il pensait à trop de chose. Il alla se reposer dans sa tente. Le lendemain il irait chez "leur père". De toute façon il devait s'expliquer avec lui. Mais pour le moment il ne pouvait faire à confiance à personne. Mais il sentait que tout alleit être éclaircit d'ici peu de temps. Il s'endormit sans difficulté, tellement il se surmenait.

 **A SUIVRE...**


	5. Chapter 5

Joker commençait a préparer ses affaires. Lorsque Dagger entra dans sa tente.

\- Tiens salut Dagger, sortit-il ironique et froid.  
\- Tu vas ou ?  
\- Ca ne te regarde pas.  
\- Ne va pas pas chercher Beast elle va revenir et puis se serait dangereux pour toi.

Il lui tourna le dos et sortit. Il avait pris sa décision, il se rendrait chez le baron. Il était sûr qu'elle serait là-bas, et puis si c'était dangereux pour lui alors pour Beast aussi, il la sauverait. Il prit son cheval et partit. Après plusieurs heures il arriva. Il se sentit prêt à dire le fond de sa pensée à se menteur. Il rentra par la grande porte et se dirigea vers la chambre du vieil homme. Arriver devant il se prépara psychologiquement et entre.

\- Tiens mon fils, Joker. Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu de ta visite, se réjouit le baron.  
\- Ne m'appelez pas votre fils !  
\- Comment ose-tu me parler sur ce ton !  
\- Et vous comment avez vous osez nous mentir !  
\- Vous mentir ?  
\- L..L'orphelinat.. Vous l'avez détruit..  
\- Ha ! Cette vieille bâtisse ! Ha ha ! Elle ne me servait plus. Je vous est vous, ca me suffit emplement.  
\- Pourquoi nous avoir mener en bâteau.. ?  
\- Vous ne l'auriez pas supporter.  
\- En même temps...  
\- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, les enfants préparer lui chambre.

Joker ne pu rien dire. Il se retrouva malgrès dans une chambre. Sa tête lui faisait mal, il ne pouvait pas l'admettre, il aimait cette homme. Il les avaient sauvés après tout. Et puis il l'aimait, il les aimaient tous. Il se reposa un peu. Après avoir repris ses esprits il alla se balader dans le jardin.  
Il faisait assez bon et le ciel était bleu. Il marcha pendant un moment. C'est alors que..

\- BEAST ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA ?!  
\- Joker !, chuchotta-t-elle. Viens ici et fais mon de bruit.

Contre toute attente il se rua sur la jeune femme et la pris dans ses bras. Elle fut tellement surpris qu'elle laissa une larme couler de bonheur. Mais elle avait peur. Il ne devait pas être ici.

\- Joker tu ne doit pas rester ici..  
\- Mais pourquoi.. Si tu savais comme je me suis inquiété pour toi...  
\- Ho Joker... C'est vraiment gentil mais..  
\- Mais quoi..  
\- Rien..  
\- Va-t-en..

Elle partit en courant, laissant Joker seul. Il se sentait tellement abandonner. Une larme commença à couler, puis une autre, il éclata en sanglot. Il ne supporter cette situation. Tout ces secrets. Ces amis lui tourner le dos. Son amie lui cachait quelque chose. Son "père" lui avait mentit. Il ne méritait pas tout ça. Il rentra se calmer dans sa chambre. Il s'endormit de fatigue. Il se réveilla en pleine nuit, ne pouvant plus se rendormir il se balada dans le manoir. Il entendit une voix. Il sembalait la connaître. Il se rapprocha de l'endroit d'ou provenait cette voix. C'était la chambre du baron, il parlait à ses deux qui ne le quittait jamais, il leurs parlaient comme à des poupées. Mais ce qu'il disait glaça le sang du jeune homme.

\- Il ne mérite pas de vivre, hein mes chéris. Il ne me sert à rien maintenant sauf à... mon sacrifice.

Il voulait le tuer. Pour quel sacrifice. Cet homme était vraiment horrible. Il s'enfuit de peur. Alors qu'il allait passer la grande porte.

\- Joker mais que fait-tu ici à cette heure.  
\- Je voulais prendre l'air je fais une insomnie.

Le jeune homme dû mentir pour ne pas parraître louche.

\- Viens donc prendre un thé.  
\- Avec plaisir.

Rien que l'idée d'être en présence de cet être ignoble le dégoutait. Mais il le suivit. Il entrèrent dans le salon. Un enfant leur apporta de le thè.

\- Tiens prend donc. Tu fais souvent des insomnies ?  
\- C'est très rare.

Il bu une gorgé. Le baron continua de lui parler. Mais il commença à voir trouble. Il s'était fait avoir. Il l'avait empoissoné et lui avait parlé en attendant qu'il y ai de l'effet. Il avait baissé sa garde.  
Il se réveilla quelques temps après. Il vit qu'i était dans une prison. Elle devait être sous le manoir. Comment allait-il sortir.

 **A SUIVRE...**


	6. Chapter 6

Joker se réveilla quelques temps après. Il vit qu'il était dans une prison. Elle devait être sous le manoir. Comment allait-il sortir. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher. Le baron venait lui rendre visite.

\- Alors sa fait quoi d'être enfermé comme un chien.  
\- Comment avez vous pu !  
\- Que vous êtes naÏf ha ha !, il se prit d'un fou rire. Je ne me servait que de vous. Tout ces enfants que vous m'avez ramener j'en est assez. Vous m'êtes inutiles maintenant.  
\- Pourquoi ?!  
\- Je peux te le dire maintenant. Je veux ressusciter un être d'une beauté inuit. Vincent Phantomhive ! Cet être ne méritait pas de mourir. C'est simple je veux le revoir, cet être si parfait. Et pour ça je dois faire un sacrifice. J'ai besoin de 50 enfants, de Ciel Phantomhive et d'un fils de pute que tu es.  
\- Comment ose-tu ! Tuer toutes ces personnes juste pour ça ! Salaud !

Joker se prit un phénoménale coup de pied dans le visage, il se retrouva la lèvre en sang.

\- Petit avorton ! Je t'interdit de m'adresser la parole !  
\- Et ce Ciel.. Vous ne l'avez pas de toute façon...  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas il arrivera après demain. Je lui est envoyè une invitation pour un soit disant bal ha ha.

Il lui tourna le dos et repartit. Quel homme infâme.  
Il s'ennuyait dans sa cellule. Il n'y avait aucune issue. Alors qu'il plaignait de sort intérieurement il entendit quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, quelqu'un chuchotait.

\- He Joker...  
\- Beast...  
\- Tiens prend ça...

Elle lui tendit un peu de nourriture.

\- Merci mais pourquoi... Je t'es fait tellement souffrir...  
\- Je sais.. Je te libérerait quand je pourrais...

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.  
Le lendemain venut si vite. Joker avait peur, et si il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, il mourrait. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête, Beast avait dit qu'elle le sauverait, mais elle se metterait en danger. Le rouquin ne voulait pas ça. Il tenait à elle, bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Il entendit des pas lourds s'avancer.

\- Vous !  
\- Et oui sa te surprend autant ?

Devant lui se dressait le docteur.

\- Vous êtes son complice, enfoiré !  
\- Et bien et bien, le comte me laissera utilisé les restes des enfants donc je l'aide. J'ai le droit. En attendant tu te lève la cérémonie va commencer. Ciel va bientôt arriver.

Joker se leva a contrecoeur et le suivis. Ils se rendirent dans une salle horrible. Elle était assez grande avec des murs blancs, un autel se situait au mileu entouré de cages avec les enfants à l'intérieur.

\- Place toi au milieu, le baron ne va pas tarder.

Joker réfléchissait au moyen de s'enfuir. Mais pour ça il devait savoir comment tout allait se dérouler.

\- Dîtes comment tout va se dérouler.  
\- Tu es bien curieux. Normalement le comte va arriver, il te plantera cette dague qui se trouve là-bas, ensuite il prendra ton sang et tes os qu'il mettra en poudre, ensuite lorsque l'invité arrivera sur ce même autel il lui ouvrira le ventre et lui prendra un organe. Avec cet organe, ton sang et tes os il devrait pouvoir ramener à la vie homme. Comment je ne sait pas encore. Satisfait ?  
\- Hum... Oui.

Le baron entra.

\- Bien la cérémonie va pouvoir commencer !

Comment il allait s'enfuir.

 **A SUIVRE...**


	7. FIN

\- Bien la cérémonie va pouvoir commencer !

Le baron commença à allumer des bougies et a les repartirent dans toute la pièce. Puis il récita un rituel à voix haute. Tout étais enfin prêt. Il prit la dague et se placa au dessu du jeune homme. Le baron hurla un incantation. Il abbaissa la dague. Joker s'apprêtait a mourir. Il vit du sang. Du sang partout sur son torse. Mais ce sang n'était pas le sien. C'était celui du baron. Reprenant ces esprits il regarda autour de lui. Le docteur lui ne ragissait pas. Normal il était par terre lui aussi ensanglanter.

\- Joker ça va ?!

Beast se trouvait désormais à ces côtés. Elle était l'auteur des deux cadavres. Elle fixa celui qu'elle aimait, il n'avait rien.

\- Dieu merci tu n'as rien.

Joker pris enfin conscience de ce qui c'était passer.

\- Beast !

Il sauta sur la jeune femme, tout deux en pleure. Ils étaient heureux de se retrouver sans rien risquer. Mais tout n'était ps terminer ils devaient rentrer avant dêtre vu.

\- Beast partons maintenant je ne supporte plus ce manoir.  
\- Oui.

Il lui prit la main. Et l'emmena hors du bâtiment. Ils allaient monter sur leurs chevaux.

\- Joker avant de parir je voulais te dire... Tu m'as vraiment manqué pendant tout ce temps.

Le jeune homme sentit une chaleur au fond de son coeur. A vrai dire elle lui avait manquée aussi.

\- Toi... aussi tu m'as... manqué..

Sans prévenir elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa. Le rouquin fut surpris. Ce baiser était si agréable, comment était-ce possible. Et si... il était tomber amoureux. Oui c'étais ça. Il ne pouvait pas vivre son elle. Il pourrait lui donner sa vie s'il le fallait. Il pouvait lui dire maintenant. Il romput le baiser.

\- Beast...Je t'aime..  
\- Ho Joker...

Ce coup-ci c'est lui qu'il l'embrassa. Les deux était heureux ils s'aimaient et se l'avouaient.

\- Quand nous seront rentrer tu me racontera tout ?  
\- Oui, lui sourit-elle.

Son sourire était magnifique se dit-il. Ils montèrent les chevaux. Sur la route menant au manoir il croisèrent la calèche de Ciel, sans le savoir ils avaient échappés au diable de majordome qui les auraient tués sous l'ordre de son maître. Il rentrèrent au cirque. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tout le monde leurs sauta dessu le sourire au lèvres. Ils étaient rentrés sains et saufs. Ils commencèrent à les questionner mais Beast les arêta et leur dit qu'elle devait parler au jeune homme. Ils n'étaient pas dûpes et les laissèrent. Ils allèrents dans la tente de la jeune femme.

\- Je vais tout te raconter miantenant.

Le rouquin acquiessa.

\- J'avais été à l'orphelinat pour me remémorer nos souvenirs, mais quand je suis arrivez il ne restais plus rien et c'est grand père qui m'expliqua. Je suis rentrer et j'ai supris le docteur au téléphone, il parlait avec le baron de sacrifice et de... toi. J'en est parler aux autres, malgrès qu'il ne veuillent pas, j'ai décidé de le tuer avant que se soit toi...  
\- Beast... Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parler..

Elle comença à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

\- Parce que si je t'en aurait parler tu m'aurais empêcher et il aurait trouver n'importe quel moyen pour te retrouver... Je ne voulais pas ça. J'ai donc fait jurer aux autres de ne rien dire. J'était déjà partit si tu aurait été au courant il y aurait plus de risque..  
\- Je comprend.. Tu as pris tellement de risque.

Il lui pris la main et la serra pour la reconforter.

\- Mais maintenant tout est terminé, sourit-elle.  
\- J'ai encore quelques question.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Ce soir là qu'est ce que tu faisait ?  
\- Dagger était venus me dire que tu te baladait dans le camp mais il m'as prévenu au même moment que tu es arrivé.  
\- D'accord et sinon j'ai vu Jumbo dans ta chambre il disait faire le ménage mais bon. Et puis j'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un me suivait.  
\- Ha ça, Jumbo faisait vraiment le ménage je lui avait demander, et j'avait demander à Peter de te suivre pour ne pas que tu parte à ma recherche. Et puis je m'excuse pour la lettre je t'es fait croire que c'était parce que tu m'avait blesser, pour que tu ne veuille pas me chercher.  
\- Tout s'explique merci de m'avoir tout dit, et surtout merci de m'avoir sauvé.

Il lui embrassa la main avec un sourire ce qui fit rougir la jeune femme.

\- D-derien.  
\- Tu devras t-y habitué maintenant, lui sourit-il. Je t'aime plus que tout, je ne veux pas te perdre.

Il l'embrassa.

\- Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre.

Tout finissait bien. Joker avait échapper à la mort et il pouvait désormais vivre avec celle qu'il aime.

 **HAPPY END**


End file.
